Many types of bidirectional power switches have already been provided. Such switches are, for example, used series-connected with a load to be powered between terminals of provision of an alternating current (AC) power supply voltage (for example, the mains voltage), to control the power supplied to the load.
There is a need for a bidirectional power switch overcoming all or part of the disadvantages of known switches.